


For the Best

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: Just like his father had been kept away from the rest of the world, maybe it would be for the best if Malcolm was too. (Vaguely pre-canon) Written for the 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020, Day 12, "Twelve Lonely Islands".
Kudos: 6
Collections: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020





	For the Best

It would be a futuristic, dystopian hell-hole and he'd never actually _want it_ but God sometimes Malcolm wondered if he should be locked away just for the possibility that he might become like his father. He was sure that other people had thought the same thing, he could name a few that certainly had. 

Since the world wouldn't actually lock him up and throw away the key without a damn good reason, Malcolm had spent hours wondering how to give them that good reason. He couldn't bring himself to hurt another person, not in the way that he would need to to be locked away. He'd always thought that ten minutes with a psychologist would see him sectioned for a good long time but there were two problems with that: firstly his mother had an irritating habit of stepping in and making his problems just go away, and secondly those kinds of hospitals usually meant stronger medication than Malcolm took out here and he wasn't sure what that might do to him. 

If there was one thing he needed to keep himself going, it was his mind. As fractured and damaged and traumatised as it was, he needed it just as it was.

Which left self-isolation, and the idea of running off to a deserted island with only his own thoughts for company had a certain appeal but seemed so self-indulgent somehow. Like he could outrun his problems because he had the money to do so. Though, he wouldn't be so much outrunning his problems as taking them all with him... In the end, he decided against that one too.

Still. It was always good to have options.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to every single person who contributed to 12 Days of Christmas and to everyone who read, commented and sent kudos to people writing. Hopefully, see you all again next year :)


End file.
